music of the broken Soul
by SoulWalker2014
Summary: Soul Is part of the number one band Head Rush but he is unhappy and leaves. Shortly after A new band come to light their newest and most formidable rival Physico Wolves. Rated T for Language
1. Leaving

**Hey guys it's SoulWalker2014 I am adding this story but I will continue the other one ok so don't kill me.**

**I don't own soul eater also Kryptonite is by three doors down**

{Regular pov.}

_They are known as Head Rush the number one band in America. They started out fine all still friends, but then Blackstar, the lead guitarist, and Maka, the bassist, started to date. Soon after Liz and Kid began to date. This saddened the other three members of the band causing them to grow closer then the others and also caused Blackstar and Soul to always argue. Tsubaki became Soul's best friend and little sister after Maka told him that they were no longer friends only band mates close to a concert in Nashville, Tennessee. This hit him hard for Soul had fallen in love with and wouldn't stop loving her. _

**~The present~**

Soul took his place in front of the mic. and shouted, "Are you ready Nashville?" the crowd roared in response. He looked at his two drummers, Kid and Patty. Kid said, " 1, 2, 3 let's go.

**(Bold:Soul **_Italics:Blacstar)_

Soul stepped forward and began.

**I took a walk around the world**

**to ease my troubled mind**

**I left my body somewhere**

**in the sands of time**

**I watched the world float**

**to the dark side of the moon**

_I feel that there's nothing I can do_

Tsubaki looked at Soul who was singing with true feeling. She new he still loved Maka. She knew how he felt. After all, she still loved Blacksatr.

**I watched the world float**

**to the dark side of the moon**

Soul glanced at Maka

**After all**

**I knew it to be something to do with you**

He knew at the end of the song he would go lock himself in his room on the bus to make sure no one could see him cry.

**I really don't mind **

**What happens now or then **

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end**

_**If I go crazy then**_

_**will you still call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well**_

_**Will you be there a-holdin my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side **_

_**with my super human might**_

_**Kryptonite?**_

Soul looked at Blackstar and Maka who looked at him while he sang this part.

**You called me strong**

**You called me weak**

**But still your secrets I will keep**

**You took for granted all the **

**times I never let you down**

**you stumbled in **

**and bumped your head**

**if not for me then you'd be dead**

**I picked you up**

**And put you back on solid ground**

Soul was struggling to not scream but me managed to keep his cool and turned back to the crowd for the chorus.

_**If I go crazy then**_

_**will you still call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well**_

_**Will you be there a-holdin my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side **_

_**with my super human might**_

_**Kryptonite?**_

Black star began to wail on the guitar as his solo came. At the end the crowd cheered so loud that he began to have a headache. Soul began the next portion quietly.

**If I go crazy then**

**will you still call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well**

**Will you be there a-holdin my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side **

**with my super human might**

**Kryptonite?**

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_**If I go crazy then**_

_**will you still call me Superman**_

_**If I'm alive and well**_

_**Will you be there a-holdin my hand**_

_**I'll keep you by my side **_

_**with my super human might**_

**Kryptonite?**

The curtains closed and everyone except Soul went to the dressing room.

"Hey where did that idiot go?" Maka asked angrily

"He probably is gunna cry himself to sleep again. The damn pussy." Blackstar answered.

"What the hell is with you two? You guys treat him like shit for no reason." Kid said.

"He kept ruining our dates and always says keep it down at night to where everyone can here him. It pisses me off." Maka retorted fiercely

"Wow Maka. You used to be best friends until we formed the band. And you know we all ask him to say that because the rest of us can't get you to listen." Tsubaki defended him.

Maka just snorted and her and Blackstar headed to the bus. Kid looked at Liz who just shook her head. After a while it was just Patty and Tsubaki.

"So when are we gunna do it?" Patty questioned.

"I don't know I will ask our bro. And are you sure you wanna be part of this Patty?" Tsubaki replied

"Yeah. You guys are my closest friends I'm with you the whole way." Patty giggled.

"Well just remember when it dose happen you have to wait 2 months before you do your part alright?" Tsubaki said softly

"Yeah I got it." Patty said

With that they headed to the buss and went to bead.

**{Soul's pov.}**

Damn every time I sing that song I feel like shit. I sighed and decided to sleep. When I woke up and went to the kitchen for some coffee. I walked in and found Tsubaki waiting with my coffee. She smiled and handed it to me.

"Here you go bro." She said

"Thanks sis. Oh by the way you're doing it tomorrow, but I'm gone today alright?" I asked

She looked at me and nodded as wrote a note, grabbed my one bag, and my PS4. I looked at her nodded and got off the buss at the airport.

"Thanks Sid. I'll see you again…sometime." And with that I went to catch my flight.

**{Regular pov.}**

Tsubaki picked up the note and went to Patty's room. As if knowing she was their Patty opened the door to find Tsubaki and her smile faded instantly.

"It's time isn't it?" She asked sadly

Tsubaki nodded and woke up the others and gathered them for a band meeting.

"Uh, Tsubaki we can't have a band meeting without Soul." Kid said calmly.

"Yeah that's what we need to talk about." She said nervously

Everyone went silent as they saw the sad look on Patty's and Tsubaki's faces. Tsubaki pulled out the note and began to read it.

"**Dear members of Head Rush,**

**I have decided to leave the band for I can't stand to see the girl I love with another man. I am especially sorry to my sisters I hate to leave you here but, I must leave. Tell Maka that if she even has a scrap of our old friendship still in her to look under my bed for a parting gift. To Blackstar remember the bet we made as kids about Maka, well you have won. To Kid my friend I tell you that the Xbox1 is now yours because I have the PS4. And to Liz Take care of my sisters for you are the closest person besides me they have.**

**Love or Hate,**

**Soul Eater Evans"**

Everyone was silent. No one moved until Maka went to Soul's room. After a while She walked out crying. She held out her hands and in them was her birthday present from Soul to her before her and Blackstar started dating. It was her mother's necklace that she had lost years ago.


	2. Betrayal

**Hey guys SoulWalker2014 I know I am putting up the second chapter only a little bit after the first but I couldn't wait**

**Enjoy I own nothing.**

**{Kid's pov.}**

It's been a little over 2 months after Soul had left. The day after he had left Tsubaki left and only a few days ago Patty had left as well. Even worse was that we had a new rival band, The Physico Wolves. They were similar to us, but they kept their identities hidden from everyone with masks. Everyone called them what their masks were. Snow leopard was the lead singer and guitarist and he is described as dark, cool, and mysterious. Red Fox was their drummer she was energetic and spunky. The last member was Blue Jay the female vocalist and bassist. She was the levelheaded sweet member with a dark side.

All of this was going through my head until my girlfriend Liz interrupted my train of thought.

"Kid are you alright?" She said calmingly.

I looked at her and replied sadly, "Not since that day."

She walked over and gave me a kiss and sat down.

"None of us have. Hey, what do you think they are up to right now?" She said.

"Soul is probably singing in some bar for money, Patty is either trying to kill a stuffed giraffe or looking for Soul, and Tsubaki, well she is probably with Soul crying over Blackstar." I said smiling at the thought of Patty trying to kill a giraffe that wasn't even alive

Liz smiled at me and lied down placing her head on my chest.

"The sad thing is they are still dating. I guess they really don't feel bad." She said frowning.

I looked at her and grinned, "I think Maka does. After all she wears that necklace from Soul that Blackstar told her to throw away because it was from him."

As I finished my sentence they burst in and shouted, "Turn on the news now."

I instantly flipped it to the news and come to find out they were interviewing Snow Leopard.

"_So Snow Leopard your band is now only second to Head Rush how are you planning to pass them?"_

'_I am not planning on passing them as of right now, but I do have an invite for them. Members of Head Rush I want you to come to our next concert where if you are there we are going to revel our true identities. You have one day.'_

"_Well you herd it strait from the source. Tune in later for Head Rush's response."_

I clicked the TV of and turned to my band mates who all nodded.

**At the Physico Wolves's concert**

**{Regular pov.}**

Everyone watched as Head Rush was escorted down to the very front in a roped off area. Kid watched as the crowed started to go insane about figuring out who their idols were. He sighed and sat in the chair in the middle so he was symmetrical. He looked up as the band walked on stage without their instruments Snow walked up and said, "We are doing a rap song so we don't need our instruments. Also, Kid could you please come up as an ambassador of your band a rap part of the song?"

Kid looked at him and nodded. He stood up and walked onstage. When he came up to the mic Snow handed him a piece of paper. Kid read it over and memorized it as the song began.

(**Bold: Kid **_Italics: Snow _Underlined: Fox and Jay)

Fox and Jay took off their masks. Kid, Maka, Liz, and Blackstar's jaws dropped. It was Tsubaki and Patty.

I'm about to lose my mind

You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

Kid started shocked to see Patty and Tsubaki.

**I told the world one day I would pay it back**

**Say it on tape, and lay it, record it so that one day I could play it back**

**But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm sayin' that**

**Doubts startin' to creep in, every day it's just so grey and black**

**Hope, I just need a ray of that, cause no one sees my vision**

**When I play it for 'em, they just say it's wack, but they don't know what dope is**

**And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this**

**All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest**

**You picked me up, breathed new life in me, I owe my life to you**

**But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do**

**But it just dawned on me you lost a son, demons fighting you, it's dark**

**Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you**

**I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue**

**Cause me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick**

**You gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fuckin' mic**

**Or you gon' hug me, but I'm outta options, there's nothin' else I can do cause**

It was Tsubaki and Patty's turn again.

I'm about to lose my mind

You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

Kid began the second verse wondering who Snow was.

**It hurts when I see you struggle, you come to me with ideas**

**You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled, cause the shit I hear is crazy**

**But you're either gettin' lazy or you don't believe in you no more**

**Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form**

**Can't make a decision you keep questionin' yourself**

**Second guessin' and it's almost like your beggin' for my help**

**Like I'm your leader, you're supposed to fuckin' be my mentor**

**I can endure no more I demand you remember who you are**

**It was YOU, who believed in me when everyone was tellin'**

**You don't sign me, everyone at the fuckin' label, let's tell the truth**

**You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you**

**Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy, Dre, I'm cryin' in this booth**

**You saved my life, now maybe it's my turn to save yours**

**But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more**

**But I ain't givin' up faith and you ain't givin' up on me**

**Get up Dre I'm dyin', I need you, come back for fuck's sake**

I'm about to lose my mind

You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

Bring me back to life

Bring me back to life

(I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life)

Maka, Blackstar, Kid, and Liz watched in horror as Snow took off his mask reveiling his red eyes, shark like teeth, and white hair

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago_

_But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday, though_

_You walked in, yellow jump suit, whole room, cracked jokes_

_Once you got inside the booth, told you, mic smoke_

Soul pointed at all of Head rush and made a questioning gesture

_Went through friends, some of them I put on, but they just left_

_They said they was ridin' to the death, but where the fuck are they now?_

_Now that I need them, I don't see none of them_

He then pointed to Patty and Tsubaki

_All I see is them, fuck all you fair-weather friends, all I need is them_

_Fuckin' backstabbers, when the chips were down you just laughed at us_

Soul's red eyes stared directly at the three sitting on the front row. And then to just Blackstar and flipped him the bird.

_Now you bout to feel the fuckin' wrath of Aftermath, faggots_

_You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask us where the fuck we been?_

_You can kiss my indecisive ass crack, maggots_

_And the crackers' ass, little cracker jack beat_

_Makin' wack math, backwards producers, I'm back bastards_

_One more CD and then I'm packin' up my bags and as I'm leavin'_

_I'll guarantee they scream, "Dre, don't leave us like that man!" cause_

I'm about to lose my mind

You've been gone for so long, I'm runnin' outta time

I need a doctor, call me a doctor

I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life

As the song finished Kid retuned to his seat. Maka was then escorted on stage and handed a mic. She then looked to see a smiling Soul and smiled back as they picked up their instruments and began to play.

(**Bold:Soul **_Italics:Maka_**)**

Soul Looked at her and she stared right back.

**I wanted you to know **

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Soul looked away and looked at the crowd with a distant look on his face.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

Maka looked at the crowd frowning as her part came.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open**_

_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

As the song ended Soul turned to Maka with a seriouse look and motioned her to sit down. She did as instructed. He looked down at his once band mates and then started another song.

**(Bold:Soul)**

The D.J came up dressed like a ring master from the circus.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen!

Come and see

Things your eyes won't believe!

Some say they are aliens

Some say they are stranger

Some say they are not of this world

We will not conform to the madness,

Whether they scorn or whether they attack us

Come one, come all,

Welcome to the Freakshow!"

Soul got up and began to sing.

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**Step up, status quo**

**Hope you enjoyed the ride**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**We got horns and halos**

**We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie**

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it**

**Guess you don't even know who I am**

**I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it**

**Time to make my final stand**

Soul reared back and spread his arms.

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**We don't ever need no**

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**Welcome to the outcast**

**Take a step across the tracks**

**We ain't got nothing to prove**

**Don't need your smiling face**

**Don't need your head to shake**

**'Cause it's my life to live and I ain't living for you**

**Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it**

**Guess you don't even know who I am**

**I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it**

**Time to make my final stand**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**We don't ever need no**

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

Soul then wailed on his guitar making the crowd go crazy

**I'm a freak naturally**

**Just how I want to be**

**You're a freak just like me**

He pointed to Blackstar.

**I'm a freak naturally**

**Just how I want to be**

**You're a freak just like me**

He then pointed to Kid.

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**This is where the freaks go**

**This is the place that they can never take away**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**We don't ever need no**

**One to tell us who to be, how to think**

**I don't care what they believe**

**Freakshow, Freakshow**

**The place that they can never take away**

**Freakshow, Freakshow**

**The place that they can never take away**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

**Welcome to the Freakshow**

As the song finished Soul looked down at us.

"I have a dare for you Head Rush. How about we show you our worth. We challenge you all to a rock off. And to make it interesting the winner gets to show a clip about someone in the other band. You have 3 days to make up your minds."

And with that he, Tsubaki, and Patty left leaving Head Rush to sit there jaws dropped.

**I don't own the songs**

**Songs in order: I need a doctor by Dr Dre, Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee, and Freakshow by Skillet.**

**Me: What will happen next I wonder.**

**BS: Why couldn't your god have a song you asshole**

**ME:because ur annoying *****shoots him in the foot***** till next time Wolves**


	3. Surprise

**Hey yall it's SoulWalker2014 Just wanna thank the people reading these cause it gives me more confidence to continue writing. Now to the story.**

**{Kid's pov.}**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room thinking. Why didn't he tell me he made that band? I flipped open my MacPro and checked my e-mail and my documents. I sighed. I didn't miss any video he sent me so why didn't he tell me? I started to rub my temples. He has his reasons. I'll just watch some TV. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. I started to flip through channels until I got to the news station.

(**Bold: Soul's talking **_Italics:Reporter _Underlined:His daughter)

_So Soul what made you decide to show everyone your daughter?_

I stared at the TV until I found a little girl who was around 2 on Soul's lap with long, curly white hair and emerald green eyes.

**Well since my old band is gunna preform against me I decided to have her preform with us for one of our songs to ensure a crowd stopper but I can't tell you witch one. Also, since I visit her so much She wanted to come with me to spend even more time with me.**

Yay I'll get to see mommy and Uncle Kid!

**Yes you do Haley.**

_Why isn't she adorable? So who is her mother?_

Soul picked up a picture of the band when we first started and held it so the camera and Haley could see it.

**Haley where's mommy?**

There.

I sat there with even more questions as she pointed to Maka.

_When did this happen? _

**Well we were goofing around in high school and she got pregnant. We knew we didn't have enough money to take care of her so she went to live with Maka's mother.**

So that's why they left for a nine month vacation so suddenly.

Will grandma be at the concert Daddy?

**Yes sweety she will. She said that she wanted to see you come up on stage with us. **

_Will she be there for anything else?_

**Now that you mention it yes, she'll be there to meet Blackstar.**

_So she is going to check up on her daughter that's nice._

No, she hates uncle Blackstar.

_Oh well she'll probably see that his "GOD" image is just an act._

**That is where you are wrong. He real is like that.**

_And there we have it now back to the studio._

Wow. I wonder if Maka knows. I sat there for a while thinking about weather to ask Maka or not. I feel asleep a few minuets later.

I woke up and wondered why I was on the couch. I remember I fell asleep. I got up and walk down stairs to the table where the others were. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"So did anyone else watch the news last night?" I asked casually.

They all shook their heads no.

"Well Soul was on there and he had a little girl with green eyes and long, white curly hair that he said was his daughter." I said smoothly.

Blackstar then asked, "How old was she?"

"2." I replied.

I looked at Maka as her hands began to tremble

Maka stared at me with sad eyes, "Name?"

"Haley." I replied dryly.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Who is the mother?" Liz asked very seriously.

"Well the reporter asked that. Then, Soul held up a picture of us when we first started and you know who she pointed to, Maka?" I said coldly while glairing at Maka.

Maka was staring at her cereal not moving.

"Are you going to answer? Because I can answer for you." I said putting some edge on it.

"Me." She said so only I could hear it.

"Say it louder so the others can hear you." I said with a cold tone.

"She pointed to me. She is my daughter Haley." She said as her eyes started to water.

"Sorry to make you say that, but I wanted everyone to hear it from you and not me." I comforted.

"You whore. You fucking cheated on me!" He shouted as he tried to punch Maka.

I caught his punch threw him into a wall and spat at him while Maka began to sob, "You dumbass it was around three years ago. Back then she was with soul."

**Alright that's it for now because it's hard to write in a car. **

**See you next time Wolves.**


	4. A surprise

**Hey yall SoulWalker2014 Just want to tell you that I will explain how the rock off works in a second. Also sorry about the parts that wer supposed to be underlined in the last cuple of chapters but it won't cooperate so oh well.**

**{Regular pov.}**

After Kid clamed Blackstar down he began to ask whether they are going to accept the dare.

"So are we going to accept?" He asked seriously.

"Me and Liz don't even know how this even works." Maka complained.

Kid sighed, "It's simple. Each group chooses two songs from two of the same artists like Skillet and Evanescence. We as the people who got challenged get to choose the artist The catch is that the winner can do what ever they want to the loser even make them never preform again, but Soul also added a video to make it worse."

"It's easy then we accept and do Eminem and Three Days Grace. Soul doesn't know them that well. In fact he really only knows Eminem."

Everybody nods and agree. Kid and Blackstar head to the back of the bus to figure out what songs they are going to sing.

"Ok since I will be singing Maka needs to be guitar and Liz bass." Blackstar says blankly.

"Alright then but what songs do you have in mind?" Kid asks

Blackstar smirked and replied, "With out me to show how much of a God I am, and Riot to show Soul what's up."

Kid nodded and walked to the front to tell Liz. When he got there he found her crying.

"Liz! What happened?" Kid asked comfortingly.

"I-i-it's just t-th-that P-p-patty said s-sh-she won't t-t-talk t-to m-me b-because I-I a-al-almost killed Crona." She sobbed.

**{Maka's pov.}**

I watched as my blood trickled down from the three new cuts my friend had made. 244 cuts on the left arm. I frowned. I did this to sooth the pain Blackstar causes me. Everyone thinks we are fine but they don't know how he really is. He's abusive. I cry every night beside him because he calls me worthless. I can't wait to start practice. He always falls asleep quickly afterwords. I better go and practice my parts or I'll just be even more worthless.

**Later at the Rock-off**

**{Regular pov.}**

The announcer walked on stage, "Hello welcome to the rock off between the two best bands. Head Rush and Physico Wolves. Now we have some new rules. Now only one of the songs has to be by the same artist the other only has to be the same genre. Now first up is Head Rush."

Blackstar thought to him self as he walked to the mic, 'Now my plan won't be as affective damn.'

(**Blod:Blackstar)**

**two trailer park girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside**

**two trailer park girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside**

He smiles at the crowd.

**Guess who's back, back again**

**Shady's back, tell a friend**

**Guess who's back,**

**guess who's back,**

**guess who's back,**

**guess who's back**

**guess who's back**

**Guess who's back...**

Blackstar points to himself everytime he says gues who's back.

**I've created a monster, 'cause nobody wants to**

**see Marshall no more they want Shady I'm chopped liver**

**well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give ya**

**a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor**

**some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker than a**

**shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating**

**when I'm rocking the table while he's operating (hey!)**

**you waited this long now stop debating 'cause I'm back,**

**I'm on the rag and ovulating**

**I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney but your husband's heart problem's complicating**

**So the FCC won't let me be or let me be me so let me see**

**they tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me**

**So come on dip, bum on your lips fuck that,**

**cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready 'cause this shit's about to get heavy**

**I just settled all my lawsuits **

**FUCK YOU DEBBIE!**

He flips the bird at Liz and begins to prance around

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

He puts on his signature smile as the next part arrives.

**Little hellions kids feeling rebellious**

**embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis**

**they start feeling like prisoners, helpless,**

**'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"**

He looks directly at Soul as he screams bitch into the mic.

**A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, polluting the air waves a rebel**

**so just let me revel and bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass**

**and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?**

**Well I'm back **_**[batman sound]**_

**fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna**

**enter in and up under your skin like a splinter**

**The center of attention back for the winter**

**I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling**

**Infesting in your kids ears and nesting**

**Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me**

**here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free**

**A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?**

He laughs at Soul as if he had asked him.

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

**A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit, that shit.**

**Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked**

**worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards, and Moby**

**you can get stomped by Obie, you 36 year old **

**bald headed fag blow me**

**You don't know me, you're too old let go its over, **

**nobody listens to techno**

**Now let's go, just give me the signal **

**I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults**

**I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since**

**Prince turned himself into a symbol**

**But sometimes the shit just seems, **

**everybody only wants to discuss me**

**So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene**

**Though I'm not the first king of controversy**

**I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, **

**to do Black Music so selfishly**

**and use it to get myself wealthy (Hey)**

**there's a concept that works**

**20 million other white rappers emerge**

**but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

**Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me**

**'Cause we need a little controversy,**

**'Cause it feels so empty without me**

**(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) **

**(Hum dei dei la la Hum dei dei la la... la la la) **

**"Kids"**

As the song faded Blackstar gave the crowd a thumbs up and then confidently walks back stage. He glances to his left and sees Soul ready with his song by Eminem.

"Hey sharky good luck out there because you are gunn need it against a God." He said confidently.

**{Soul's pov.}**

I looked at him as he said that. Wow he thought I was gunna do "I Need a Doctor" again. He has no idea what monstrous storm is gunna befall on him.

"Sure and just an F.Y.I Maka's gunna be on stage with us for the performance to keep Haley calm. So don't even yell at or hit her when you see her." I say drily adding edge to the last part.

He looked at me with pure anger, how _uncool_. I walked off and got up on stage where Maka and Haley were sitting. I smirked. I wonder if this will get through to her?

**(Bold:Soul)**

**Have you ever loved someone **

**so much you'd give an arm for?**

**Not the expression,no,**

I roll up my sleeve revealing a tattoo of Maka and Haley.

**Literally give an arm for?**

**When they know they're your heart **

**And you know you were there armour**

**And you will destroy anyone **

**who will try to harm her**

I make a throat slicing motion.

**But what happens when karma,**

**Turns right around and bites you?**

**And everything you stand for **

**Turns on you to spite you?**

**What happens when you become **

**the main source of her pain?**

Haley walks twords me and holds up a picture and I show the crowd.

"**Daddy look what I made"**

**Dad's gotta go catch a plane.**

**"Daddy where's Mommy? **

**I can't find Mommy where is she?"**

**I don't know go play Hailie, **

**baby, your Daddy's busy**

**Daddy's writing a song, this song **

**ain't gonna write itself**

**I'll give you one underdog then **

**you gotta swing by yourself**

**Then turn right around in that **

**song and tell her you love her**

**And put hands on her mother, **

**who's a spitting image of her**

**That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, **

**Slim Shady's crazy**

**Shady made me, but tonight**

**Shady's rocka-by-baby...**

**And when I'm gone, **

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you **

**hear the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking **

**down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing, So **

**baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back**

**And when I'm gone,**

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you**

**hear the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking **

**down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing, **

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back...**

**I keep having this dream, **

**I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing**

**She keeps screaming, **

**she don't want me to sing**

**"You're making Mommy cry, why? **

**Why is Mommy crying?"**

**Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more,**

**"Daddy you're lying"**

**"You always say that, you **

**always say this is the last time**

**But you ain't leaving no more, **

**Daddy you're mine"**

**She's piling boxes in front **

**of the door trying to block it**

**"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave,**

**Daddy - no stop it!"**

**Goes in her pocket, pulls o**

**ut a tiny necklace locket**

**It's got a picture, "This'll keep**

**you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"**

**I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror**

**These fuckin' walls must be **

**talking, cuz man I can hear 'em**

**They're saying "You've got one **

**more chance to do right" - and it's tonight**

**Now go out there and show 'em t**

**hat you love 'em before it's too late**

**And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door**

**It turns to a stage, they're**

**gone, and this spotlight is on**

**And I'm singing...**

**And when I'm gone, **

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you hear **

**the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking **

**down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing,**

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back**

**And when I'm gone, **

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you**

**hear the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking **

**down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing, **

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back...**

**Sixty thousand people, **

**all jumping out their seat**

**The curtain closes, they're**

**throwing roses at my feet**

**I take a bow and thank you **

**all for coming out**

**They're screaming so loud, **

**I take one last look at the crowd**

**I glance down, **

**I don't believe what I'm seeing**

**"Daddy it's me, Help Mommy, **

Haley walks back to Maka and rips up her sleeve reveiling scars and fresh cuts. I look at them shocked.

**her wrists are bleeding"**

**But baby we're in Sweden,**

**how did you get to Sweden?**

**"I followed you Daddy, **

**you told me that you weren't leavin'**

**"You lied to me Dad, and now **

**you make Mommy sad**

**"And I bought you this coin, **

**it says 'Number One Dad'**

**"That's all I wanted,**

**I just want to give you this coin"**

**"I get the point - fine, **

**me and Mommy are gone"**

**But baby wait, "it's too late **

**Dad, you made the choice**

**"Now go up there and show **

**'em that you love 'em more than us"**

**That's what they want,**

**they want you Soul**

**They keep.. screamin' your name**

**It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, **

**just take another pill**

**Yeah, I bet you you will. **

**You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real**

**I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see**

**How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me**

**I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it**

**Put it to my brain, scream "Die Shady!" and pop it**

**The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was**

**Supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes**

**That's when I wake up, alarm clock's **

**ringin', there's birds singin'**

**It's spring and Hailie's outside swinging, **

**I walk right up to Kim and kiss her**

**Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles**

**and winks at her little sister**

**Almost as if to say**

**And when I'm gone, **

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you**

**hear the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm **

**looking down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing, **

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back**

**And when I'm gone,**

**just carry on, don't mourn**

**Rejoice every time you hear **

**the sound of my voice**

**Just know that I'm looking**

**down on you smiling**

**And I didn't feel a thing,**

**So baby don't feel no pain**

**Just smile back...**

I look at the crowd as they cheered louder then I had ever heard. The announcer walked up behind me and asked for the mic. I handed it to him.

"Alright that round goes to…Physico Wolves!" he pauses as the crowd cheers, "Now the next round will not be here in Austin it will be in Maryville, Tennessee at Maryville High School's brand new stadium that seats 50,000. Get your tickets soon and we will see you there."

**Quick announcement there will be OCs in the next chapter see you later Wolves.**


	5. The arrival of the Red and Blue Dragons

**Hey yall the OCs in this are not mine except for one and that's teal. Also I forgot to mention this is in the anime world so they r all weapons and meisters but only kid, soul, liz, and patty know besides the ocs. alright the story begins.**

**Day of the concert 10 a.m.**

**(Kid's pov.)**

Why did he choose this place. This town is tiny. It is maybe one fourth the size of Death City. Oh well I'll live I guess. I walked into the stadium with the rest of my band behind me to meet the two people featuring in Soul's song. I reached the stage and looked around. No one. Well shit.

"Good y'all made it." A country-accented voice said from behind us.

I turned to see our adversary. He was tall. He had teal hair spikey like Soul's, teal eyes, and unusually long canines. He wore a smoky grey Tennessee jersey, worn jeans, black Nike Airs with a big red "M" on the sides, and a camouflage Tennessee. He must be a big fan.  
"You're the feature? I thought you'd have I don't know better taste." Black star said.

"What's the mater? Are you mad that we won it all? Well to bad," He turned to me, "Names Teal you must be Kid."

He holds out a hand and I shake it. He was tall around 6'6.

"So where is your friend? I was told that she was to be here to." I asked.

"She's right here." A female voice next to me said making me jump. "Sorry." She said

I stood there, probably staring. She had red hair with brown roots beginning to show, Electric blue eyes, and freckles. I looked at what she was wearing. She had black Nike shoes, jeans worn at the thighs, a black and white striped shirt with a hood, a black flat-billed het with a large pink "M" on it, and a Maryville Rebels sweat shirt in her hands. WOW. She's HOT. Liz must have saw me staring because she stepped on my foot.

"Oh, hey Cherry where you been?" Teal asked.

"Sleeping and here's you're sweat shirt you forgot it at practice." She threw him the sweatshirt and to my realization it was a hoodie. Wait.

"You're names Cherry?" I ask aloud. Shit.

"Yes I don't remember my real name and since I dye my hair red Teal called me Cherry." She replied angrily.

I looked away not wanting to see her eyes.

"A great star like me can't work with stupid lowlifes such as yourselves." Black star gestured towards them, "This is the south so there aren't any people smart enough to be in my presence."

They both stare at him evilly. He might die better hope for a miracle because Teal's huge. I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Teal come on man we can't start the party without me that's uncool." A familiar voice said.

I turn and find Soul, Tsubaki, and Patty standing behind me. Damn they are quiet.

"Hey kid how bout a fight you, Liz, and Patty vs. Teal and Cherry?" He asks me outa nowhere.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Black star would get crushed and you use guns." He replied calmly.  
I nod and we walk to my car.

"Ok I need you all to turn into guns so we can win this in one shot." I told them.

They nod and change. I walk back in and look at Teal and Cherry who look ready to fight. I look at them and became shocked their wavelengths were matched perfectly. I look at Teal as a scythe came from right under his wrists. Everyone gasped except me and Soul.

"You or me Cherry?" he asked

"You this time." She replied

I watched as she changed into twin tai chi swords. I look at there wavelengths. Both of them are weapons and meisters. It's them.

"What's the matter Kid? Shocked to see the Black Blood combo? Well Death the kid?" He asked.  
I stood there shocked. These two were the best meister sand weapons you could get. I lined up Liz and Patty. He came fast dodging every shot I took. He ran forward slashed with the right sword but I caught it with Liz. I was so focused on the first sword I didn't notice the other sweep up and catch my cheek. He jumped back to regroup.

"Hey Cherry." He said

Her face appeared in the left blade, "Yeah let's do it."  
He threw her up into the air and changed into twin teal katana. She caught them and got ready.

"Soul resance." She whispered.

Then all I see is the blades extend to around 7 ft and one glowed black and the other white. A soul resance. Not good.

"Light and darkness blades." She said.

She swung the darkness blade trimming the edge of my hair. I jumped back. I shot the only weak point I could find her arms. I watched as it hit her arm but didn't enter her body it only broke the skin. I watched as she bled a little. It was black. Wait they have black blood just like Soul, Maka, and Crona have. If they wouldn't have had their minds wiped maybe they would be helping right now. Damn it father. In my thought I didn't see their resance stopped. I then watched as Teal form changed into a double-ended scythe with teal fire on a black background designs on the blades.  
"Twin Witch Hunter!" She yelled.

I dodge the first swing only to get a long shallow slash along my arm. I hit the ground from a horrible pain in my arm.  
"Scream Resance!"

**Alright heres this chapter. Happy Cherry? Also to read her story an kidxreader Go to wattpad and look for "The reason I live death the kid" idk y she but live instead of love.  
Till next time Wolves.**


	6. Teal's Past

**Hey guys what's it is SoulWalker2014 sorry the last chapter was shorter then usual but Cherry was just begging me to get it done. Also if You haven'y read her story yet then you now no that I am who she based Teal off of now Let's get started.**

**{Regular pov.}**

"Scream resonance!" Crona yelled.

The Witch Hunter was suddenly stopped by a long purple aura. Everyone looked up above them to see Crona holding a black blade with a white stripe. It took them a little bit to figure out the blade is where the aura was coming from.  
"Long time no see sister." Crona said calmly. (Yes I gave him more courage so shut up and deal with it)

"Hey Crona, Ragnarock." Cherry replied.

**{Soul's pov.}**

What! I didn't know he had a sister. I continued to watch them. They just looked at each other for a second then hugged as Kid got up. He looked as surprised as me.  
"You guys are brother and sister?" He said completely confused.

"Yes I-I do. Well she's a half sister. Mom's side." He explained.

We all just stared at her. She flushed. I then looked around.  
"Hey where is Teal?" I asked

Then Cherry screamed in pain as a teal Ragnorock popped out of her back.  
"Right here dumbass." He said lazily.  
"He 's like Ragnorock except he used to be human." Cherry explained.  
Teal then turned into goop flew off her back and became human again. Wow even after knowing them since we still live here I don't know everything about him. Suddenly I feel a vibration. My phone.  
"Hey guy's." They turn. "Concert is canceled."  
**Later  
**I was sitting in my hotel room and decided to go and see Cherry and Teal. I was walking towards their house until I ran into Cherry. She looked at me sad and worried. I nodded, turned around, and walked back to my hotel.

**{Cherry's pov.}**

Thank god Soul understood. If Teal saw him he wouldn't talk. Something was wrong. We were heading home and I noticed tears falling down his face. Then he just took off towards the house. I am worried he never does that. He won't let me go alone anywhere. He thinks a pervert will try and molest me. Sometimes he is to protective of a brother. I get home to our house and walk in. I find Teal on the couch with his hat off so his bangs covered his eyes.  
"What's wrong bro?" I ask soothingly  
"I just remembered my past before I was combined with you." He replied depressed.  
"Tell me about it maybe it'll help." I said hopefully.

He nodded and started, "I saw my family happy and joyful then the scene shifted and showed my brother, father, and mother all dead murdered by a pedophile. He stood with a gun pointed at me while he raped my little sister. After he was done he shot her too. Then I lost it I made the scythe blades form at my wrists stabbed him in the chestand ripped his throat out with my long teeth. After the police showed up and got everything cleaned up I was released to school where the girl I had been dating for 5 years walked up and called me a demon and said she was glad she had cheated on me the last year with my best friend. I killed her by ripping her head of slowly making her suffer every second. When I was done everyone ran away and I took off towards the Smoky Mountains. I only got to the edge of school property when Medusa found me."

He sat there crying. I leaned forward and hugged him.  
"I deserved to be turned into a demon I killed them both without thinking twice." He sobbed.  
"No you were just angry and emotional. They pushed you, it was there fault not yours." I soothed.

He stopped crying and let go of me and fell asleep on the couch. I tossed a blanket over him and went to my bed and feel asleep.

I woke up to someone prodding my side nonstop.  
"Get up I want food. I'm really Hungary." I recognized Teal's whining.  
I opened my eyes. "Fine. What do you want?" I asked.  
"Waffles." He replied happily.  
I got up and made him waffles. We had breakfast and I went to take a shower. As I was getting out I herd his country accent…...singing? I got dressed and tiptoed out of the shower. And peeked around the corner and listened to my brother sing.  
**(Bold: Teal)**

I listened as the next song started. He picked up acoustic guitar began playing smoothly.

**She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate**

**Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate**

**I was lookin' for her boyfriendThinkin', no way she ain't got one**

**Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love**

**Tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup**

**Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck**

**She jumped up and cut me off**

**She was like, oh my God, this is my song**

**I've been listenin' to the radio all night long**

**Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is**

**She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance**

**'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand**

**Spinnin' me around 'til it faded out**

**And she gave me a kiss**

**And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**I'd gave that DJ my last dime**

**If he would have played it just one more time**

**But a little while later**

**We were sittin' in the drive in my truck**

**Before I walked her to the door**

**I was scannin' like a fool AM, FM, XM too**

**But I stopped real quick when I heard that groove**

**Man, you should have seen her light up**

**She was like, oh my God, this is my song**

**We've been listenin' to the radio all night long**

**I can't believe that it came back on, but here it is**

**She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance**

**'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand**

**Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss**

**And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**The next Friday night we were sittin' out under the stars**

**You should have seen her smile when I broke out my guitar**

**She was like, oh my God, this is my song**

**I've been listenin' to the radio all night long**

**Sittin' 'round waitin' for it to come on and here it is**

**She was like, come here boy, I wanna dance**

**'Fore I said a word, she was takin' my hand**

**Spinnin' in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss**

**And she said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**And I said, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**Yeah, play it again, play it again, play it again**

**Somebody, play it again, play it again, play it again**

I watched as he finished and set the guitar down. I smiled like a maniac as I approached him.

**Alright heres this chapter. A shout out to cherry who let me right in her prospective and yes this is how she acts wen im sad  
Song: Luke bryan Play it Again  
Till next time Wolves**


	7. Kacie

**Hey guys SoulWalker2014 here just want to say that the first person besides Cherry to comment a song I will put it in. Got it good now to the story.**

**-Warning oc**

**{Teal's pov.}**

I sit down my guitar and here Cherry walk into the room for some reason smiling like an idiot. Wait. Oh shit she heard me.

"Who were you thinking about? Hu bro?" She asked knowing me all to well.

"None yah." I growl

"Aw. Can you pwease tell me Teawy." She said giving me the puppy dog look. Damn it.  
"Fine." She squeals in delight, "I was thinking about Soul's sister, Kacie." I tell her reluctantly  
She smiles even more. We have known her as long as we've known Soul. She is 16 now the same age as Cherry. Where me and Soul are 18. We had dated before but when we went to the DWMA we couldn't talk anymore because she was in the 1-star class as a meister so we split.  
"Say a word and I will tell Kid." I threatened.  
She holds up her hands defensively "Ok. I wont say a thing." She assures me.  
"Good." I say.  
I get up and we walk out to meet with Soul. When we got there Kacie was there to. I look at her. She had her long, wavy, white hair down. She had the Orange Tennessee hat I gave her, my Maryville Rebels hoodie on, jeans torn up at the ankles, and red converse. I look at her face she had on no make-up, she had lighter red eyes then her brother, and she had a streak of red dyed hair covering her right eye. DAMN. She looked better then usual. I had to use all of my strength to not have a nosebleed. Soul noticed and smirked. I feel Cherry's Soul shift. She knows too. Seems Kacie is the only one who hasn't noticed. Thank you God. She looks at me and smiles sweetly. I smile back.  
"Alright, since you guys are opening for the concert as Triple Threat You need all the old members don't you?" He asks.  
"Yeah we do." Cherry replies  
I smile. I think about our band. I was male vocals and guitar, Cherry was drums and back up, and then there was Kacie. She played bass and when we were younger did the female vocals. I looked at them both.  
"It's time we show them that the South makes or breaks you. We are the opening act but we will be better then Head Rush. Agreed?" I ask

They look at me smirk and nod. I smirk back, "Let's get to it."  
**{Soul's pov.}  
**Of course she wore his hoodie. He gave it to her for the week last night.  
_***Flashback*  
**__"Hey Soul look what Teal what me where." Kacie said as she walked in.  
I look over at her and see his hoodie.  
"So it was a date." I teased.  
"Oh be quiet. I might have been but that isn't your concern." She retorted.  
I look at her and see it's best not to tease. I trust Teal more then anyone else she's dated in a while. I'll let this slide.  
__***End of Flashback***_

I watched as they walked off to practice. Take care of her or I will kill you Teal. I sighed and headed for my practice.  
When I showed up find Kid there glaring at me. Oh no something has happened.  
"Dude you could have warned me I didn't remember Cherry till I saw her. Now I remember I have feelings for her and when Liz remembered she dumped me damn it. I like Cherry and all but I loved Liz." He said angrily with a hint of sadness.  
He grabs me and slams me against the wall. I look behind him and see Tsubaki and Patty. Can't let him beat me up. I rip out of his grip and pin him on the wall using my size to keep him still.  
"Motherfucker I didn't fucking know damn it. If I'd have known I would have warned you. Now get your ass in gear and go practice or I will tell her got it?" I growl.  
He shirks and nods I let him go and he bolts out the door. I smirk in victory.  
After practice I headed to pick up Kacie from her practice on my motorcycle. When I showed up I found Kacie asleep on Teal's shoulder. I smirked at him and he blushed in embarrassment. He helped me sit her on the motorcycle. I wave at him and speed off. When we get to her house I pick her up and take her inside and lie her down in her bed. No sooner had I covered her up did I hear the sound of a crotch rocket. I walk out the door as it pulled up. I look at it. It had teal flames on a black background. Wait a minute. That's-  
"Hey Soul. What's up?" Teal said removing his helmet.  
"Nothin much you?" I replied.  
"Same I just swung by to ask how she is doing." He said with concern in his voice.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because YOU were driving." He joked  
I glared at him as he laughed. He then said goodbye and speed off. I chuckled. He actually asked her out. I'd be damned. Knowing her she said yes though. Guess I'll ask her when she wakes. 

**That's all for this chapter and remember to comment a song you want on here. Only the first one besides cherry will be on here.  
Till next time Wolves.**


	8. The Beginning of the concert

**Hey y'all SoulWalker2014 and I wasn't going to update but Cherry talked me into it so now on with the show.  
{Kid's pov.}  
**After I bolted out the door I headed for my hotel room now o whole floor up from everybody else. I sigh as I sit down and turn on the news. I watch as the results for the first round pop up. We won by one vote. As it flashed across the screen I hear Black star shot "Yahoo". Why did they have to put me above their room? I turn over and fall asleep.  
I wake up time for today's battle. I rush down stairs and head for the stadium. I wonder what the genre is? I watch as Kacie, Teal, and Cherry walk past us and head for the stage. They must be the hometown favorite. I watch as they set up and get ready to play.  
**(Bold: Teal **_Italics: Kacie)  
_On the stage there is a truck and Kacie sits on it as she plays.

**She was sittin all alone over on the tailgate**

**Tan legs swingin by a Georgia plate  
**He looks around as if looking for something.  
**I was lookin for her boyfriend**

**Thinkin there no way she ain't got one  
**Teal hands his guitar off to Soul and Kacie hands hers to Tsubaki for them to keep playing. Teal hopped up and sat next to Kacei.  
**Soon as I sat down I was fallen in love**

**Tryin to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup**

**Talkin over the speakers in the back of that truck**

Kacie jumps off and acts like she is cutting him off mind sentence.

**She jumped up and cut me off  
She was like **_Oh my god this is my song_

_I've been listin to the radio all night long_

_Sittin round waitin for it to come on_

_And here it is_

Soul told me she could sing but holy shit.

**She was like **_Come here boy I wanna dance  
_They actually danced while singing impressive.

**Fore I said a word she was takin my hand**

**Spinin me around till it faded out **

**And she gave me a kiss**

Kacie reached up and pecked Teal on the lips  
**And she said **_play it again play it again play it again_

**And I said play it again play it again play it again**

**I gave the D.j. my last dime**

**If he would have played it just one more time**

**But a little while later **

**We were sittin in the drive in my truck**

**Before I walked her to the door **

**I was scannin like a fool**

**AM, FM, XM too**

**But I stopped real quick **

**when I heard that grove**

**Man you shuoulda seen her light up**

Kacie looked like she had just won the lottery as he sang that bit.  
**She was like **_Oh my god this is my song_

_We've been listenin to the radio all night long_

_I can't believe that it came back on _

_But here it is_

**She was like **_Come here boy I wanna dance_

**Fore I said a word she was takin my hand**

They started to dance again.  
**Spinnin in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss**

Kacie this time kissed him a little longer and he blushed this time as he continued.

**And I said play it again play it again play it again**

**And she said **_play it again play it again play it again_

**The next Friday night we were sittin out under the stars**

**You shoulda seen her smile when I broke out my guitar**

Teal picked up an acoustic from a stand near the back of the truck and began playing on it.

_**She was like oh my god this is my song**_

Wow they harmonized perfectly.

_**We've been listenin to the radio all night long**_

_**Sittin round waitin for it to come on and here it is**_

_**She was like come here boy I wanna dance**_

_**For I said a word she was takin my hand**_

_**Spinnin in the headlights she gave me a goodnight kiss**_

Kacie reached up and kissed him on the tailgate and put her head on his chest.

_**And she said play it again play it again play it again**_

_**And she said play it again play it again play it again**_

_**Yeah play it again play it again play it again**_

_**Somebody play it again play it again play it again  
**_The music faded out and the audience went nuts. Then it hit me like a brick we had to sing a country song. We were screwed. I am the only one who heard them sing. So I am the only one who knows that we have to sing country. I walk to the exit behind the stage as my band mates pull up.  
"Your god has arrived." Black star said smugly.

"Yeah we are screwed this round." I tell the moron.

"H-how." Maka asked quietly.

"We gotta do country." I reply.  
What she says next shocks me.

"That's not so bad I can sing country." She said

We all stare at her in disbelief. She sighs and hands us notes to a song.  
"Learn these and we will do fine." And with that she walks off.  
**~30 Minutes Later~**

We walk on stage and start to play.

**(Bold Maka)**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister**

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

**She prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the cellar**

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people call it taking shelter**

**She called it sweet revenge**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

As the song finished, I looked at Black star who looked like he was gonna murder Maka. She pretty much just dumped him. Damn now we just gotta wait till it's their turn.

**Well here is this and since I didn't update yesterday I will write another chapter Later.  
Till next time Wolves.**


	9. The end of the concert

**Hey yall Soul Walker2014 here the second chapter as promised now to the story.  
{Regular pov.}**

Head Rush exited the stage as Phsyco Wolves got on. Soul walked up to the mic and smirked. He looked at the crowd and started.  
(**Bold: Soul **_Italics: Teal_**)**  
**She was staring out that window, of that SUV**

**Complaining, saying I can't wait to turn 18**

**She said I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules**

**Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school**

**Then she kissed her head and said I was just like you**

Teal walked out dressed in all camo.

_**You're gonna miss this**_

_**You're gonna want this back**_

_**You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast**_

_**These Are Some Good Times**_

_**So take a good look around**_

_**You may not know it now **_

_**But you're gonna miss this**_

**Before she knows it she's a brand new bride**

**In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by**

**He tells her It's a nice place**

**She says It'll do for now**

**Starts talking about babies and buying a house**

**Daddy shakes his head and says Baby, just slow down**

_**You're gonna miss this**_

_**You're gonna want this back**_

_**You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast**_

_**These Are Some Good Times**_

_**So take a good look around**_

_**You may not know it now **_

_**But you're gonna miss this**_

**Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater**

**Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'**

**One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'**

**She keeps apologizin'**

_He says They don't bother me. _

_I've got 2 babies of my own. _

_One's 36, one's 23._

_Huh, it's hard to believe, but ..._

_You're gonna miss this_

_You're gonna want this back_

_You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast_

**These Are Some Good Times**

**So take a good look around **

**You may not know it now **

_**But you're gonna miss this**_

_**You're gonna miss this**_

_**Yeah, you're gonna miss this**_

They had nailed it. The crowd went crazy. The winner of the round was obvious as Phsyco Wolves was named the winner of the round. Now it was time for a tiebreaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen the tie breaker is going to be your votes right now. Consider both songs that the bands play and vote. Right. Now."  
The tension in the air grew so thick you could feel it.  
The announcer walked on stage after a couple of minutes, " THe votes ar in. And the winner is… Phsyco Wolves."  
The crowd erupted as Black star fell on his knees in defeat.  
**Sorry this was short but I'm having a major writers block. Remember to send me your fav song.**

**Till next time Wolves.**


	10. filler

**Hey y'all SoulWalker2014. Sorry about not updating but I had my wisdom teeth ripped out so I was in a lot of pain and I couldn't think straight so let's begin.  
{Regular pov.}**

They had lost the number one band in America had lost. They stood there in shock. Black star fell to his knees. He hadn't thought that they would loose at all. Maka stood there smiling at the fact they had lost. She wanted to loose to cool down her boyfriend's huge ego. She started to think about dumping him soon but not to soon. Kid was just confused their fan base was much bigger then theirs. So, how did they loose? Liz just sighed and returned to her nails and thought to her self. _It looks like my fans voted for Soul like I asked. Oh well._ Liz smiled to herself, her plan to get back at Kid worked.  
Soul approached them, smiling.  
"Alright I only ask you to have Cherry poke you on the fore head and that is all." He said smoothly.  
"That's it? No humiliation?" Black star asked.  
"None now shut up and do what I told you." Soul said irritated.

"Why shou-" Black star began.  
Black star, Maka, Liz, and Kid stood in shock as Soul's arm turned into a scythe blade. Kid thought to himself _He's a weapon too?  
_"Do what I told you. NOW," Soul said threateningly.

Everyone sat down as Cherry walked around and poked all of them on the forehead. Their memories began to flow back into their heads. They all gasped simultaneously remembering most of their lives.  
**Sorry for the extremely short chapter but school starts in three days I'm having a block and it is driving me insane that scnool is starting.  
Till next time Wolves.**


	11. Where am I?

**Hey yall SoulWalker2014 and no announcements so let's get started.  
{Teal's pov.}**

**1 month later.**

I was on a walk with Crona when I got a text from Arachne. I looked down at my Iphone5 and read _Teal go to the Karaoke Bar I sensed magic coming from there._ I looked over at Crona he just nodded and we headed towards the old bar a block away.

When we walked in We both became shocked at what we saw. Cherry had purple hair and was kissing Soul whose hair was now green. Kacie was lying on Black stars chest and her eyes were yellow instead of red. I look over at Maka and Kid they were holding hands and her eyes were now Teal. I look at Liz and Patty who were reading calculus. Since when did all this shit happen? Crona and I walked up to them.

"Hey what's up?" I asked in total seriousness.

Wait where's my accent? Oh well I'll figure it out later. They all glared at us.  
"W-what's t-the m-matter?" Crona stuttered.

"Stop playing dumb you know what you did to us." Cherry spat.  
"Cherry what in the hell are you talking about?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

She looked surprised as I said her name and Soul glared at me. She soon regained her confidence and growled, "My name is not _Cherry _it's Hazel."  
I stared in disbelief and replied, "Since when?"  
"Since Teal died and you, Ras, took over his body." She glared at me.  
Crona looked over at me and gasped. I looked over at a mirror on the wall and my heart nearly stopped. My hair was now pitch black and my eyes were now a sickly green. Then all these memories flooded into my head. Magic. I saw that the place that changed was in training Medusa killed me and put another cruller demon, Ras, in my place .I now know who they see me as so I began to walk off.  
"Yeah go ahead and leave you demon monster." Soul and Kid said in unison.

I stopped. I was fine with being called a demon but a monster was something I didn't take lightly.  
"What did you just say _Evans_?" I hissed.  
Everyone one gave me a questioning look but Soul and Kacie.  
"So Soul and Kacie after all this time you only told Teal that's it? You never told your friends that you two are the only survivors of the Evans massacre?" I questioned.  
"You are a true monster." Kacie said.

That got me. A tear slipped down my cheek surprising all of them.  
Then Soul spoke, "Using Teal's memories and using them against your enemies. That's the worst kind of monster does that? Oh yeah you."  
I lost it. I appeared in front of him and picked him up by his throat.  
"Soul I don't like that word now your face is gunna meet that window." I said as I threw him through a window.  
"SOUL!" I heard Hazel or Cherry scream.  
I made the scythe appear on my arm and I walked towards him. I looked down and saw the familiar teal black design on the blade at my wrist. The other became awed at the blade as I put it at Soul's throat. My hair fell in my face. They weren't looking at the blade they were looking at my hair.  
"Now Evans would you like to repeat what you said?" I hissed  
He didn't say a word. I let him go and walked off with Crona following me.  
"So that's the magic she metioned?" Crona asked me.

"I think so. For now let's just head to their hideout." I told him.

"Why?" He questioned.  
"Because Tsubaki is there." I answered.

After that we walked in silence. When we walked in Tsubaki greeted us she was surprised to see that my hair was Teal.  
"Ras what's with your hair?" She asked.

"Names not Ras it's Teal." I replied.  
She looked at me in shock then began to cry.

"Tsubaki what's the matter?" Crona asked her.

She calmed down and stopped crying, got up, and looked at Crona with dead eyes, "He was my husband." She said solemnly.

Me and Crona were shocked. Then I looked at her clothes. They where all Black and her stomach was a little swollen. This wasn't an illusion. It's in an alternate dimension.

"How did you come back to life Teal?" She questioned with anger.

"I didn't I'm not from here and neither is Crona." I replied.

She became enraged at my answer and charged at me, forming a chain scythe at the end of her hair and slicing at my head. I dodged and jumped back. Crona ducked as she swung at him and then Ragnorock popped out of his back. She stood there and watched as he turned into a sword. Crona swung and she blocked it. Crona began to apply force and she fell to her knees.

"Crona she's expecting so don't hurt her." I ordered.

Crona let her up but kept his sword at the ready. She looked at me and the chain scythe disappeared.  
"I'm sorry for attacking you Teal. It's just-" Her eyes began to water.

I walk up and hug her, "It's fine he was you're husband after all."

After that she told us how Medusa had killed Lord Death and taken over the position of shigami without anyone thinking she killed him. Kid and the others followed her while we and Crona became the resistance. It all came so fast but I understood.  
"Ok to make them believe that I'm not from here I have to sing. Great." I told them.

"Why do you have to sing?" Tsubaki asked me.

"Because I'm a singer from my dimension and from your story I know Ras isn't." I explained.

"Here we go again." Crona complained.

I sighed got up and walked back to the bar. I stopped at the entrance. I need a mask so they won't recognize me. I pulled out my mask that the Holly Wood Undead's singer used to where. I sighed and put it on and walked in. As I went to the D.J I looked at the stage. What do you know even here she still sings. Cherry had just finished singing a song I didn't recognize. I looked at the screen and another song was starting this one I know.

**(Bold: Cherry)**

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister**

She made a punching motion at her arm.

**Mama was an angel in the ground**

**The weather man called for a twister**

**She prayed blow it down**

She made praying hands.

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

She acted like she was washing the window and then acted like she threw down the spunge.

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

She made a ripping motion.

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

She gestured in disgust.

**She locked herself in the cellar**

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

She cupped her ears.

**Some people call it taking shelter**

**She called it sweet revenge**

She licked her lips and began to dance like a cage dancer.

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**

**To wash the sins out of that house**

She repeated what she did before.

**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**

**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**

**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**

**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**

**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**

As the song faded she hurried of stage. Ah it was a dare. I smiled as I picked one of my favs and then set up a double Song pick from Kid and Maka. Time to see if she even knows this song here.

"Alright folks next up is a HUD fan singing 'You're Gunna go Far Kid' and then two sugestions from the kid with the stripes and his girlfriend." The d.j announced to the crowd.  
Before I jumped up on the stage I put in contacts the same red as Soul's. They can see my hair but not my eyes. I smirk at the thought of them not knowing who I am.

**(Bold: Teal)**

**Show me how to lie**

**You're getting better all the time**

**And turning all against the one**

**Is an art that's hard to teach**

**Another clever word**

**Sets off an unsuspecting herd**

I make a man with my fingers.

**And as you step back into line**

**A mob jumps to their feet**

I jump on the stage.

**Now dance, fucker, dance**

I point at Black star and he for a random reason gets up and begins to dance.

**Man, he never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you**

I point at Cherry

**And now you steal away**

**Take him out today**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid**

Point at Kid as he stares at me in shock.

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

I punch the air.

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

I make a side to side no motion.

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

I make a sun block with my hands

**Slowly out of line**

**And drifting closer in your sights**

**So play it out I'm wide awake**

**It's a scene about me**

I point my thumb at myself.

**There's something in your way**

**And now someone is gonna pay**

**And if you can't get what you want**

**Well it's all because of me**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**

**Man, I never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you**

**And now you'll lead the way**

**Show the light of day**

**Nice work you did**

**You're gonna go far, kid**

**Trust, deceived!**

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

**Now dance, fucker, dance**

**He never had a chance**

**And no one even knew**

**It was really only you**

**So dance, fucker, dance**

**I never had a chance**

**It was really only you**

**With a thousand lies**

**And a good disguise**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

**Clever alibis**

**Lord of the flies**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**Hit 'em right between the eyes**

**When you walk away**

**Nothing more to say**

**See the lightning in your eyes**

**See 'em running for their lives**

As the song faded out I was met by a standing ovation. But after about three seconds I was thrown through where the used to be. I hit the street with a skid and then was picked up and carried to the plaza.  
"Ok who are you and why did you come?" Kid questioned.

I lifted my hand to take off my mask but it was gone. Instead I just removed the contacts. They all began to growl at me in hatred. I smirked because I was gunna get hit in the head with a scythe. I looked up to see Cherry keeled over coughing.  
"What did you do to her?" Soul barked.

Her hair began to change from purple to red. She began to faint but I sprinted caught her and jumped back.  
"Hey cherry you ok." I asked her.

"Yeah but where are we bro?" She asked.

I looked up at the others they were in shock at the change on color of her hair.  
"I think Medusa put them and you under a spell." I answered her.

"Really how do you know?" She questioned.

"Because you were kissing Soul and had purple hair." I said trying not to laugh.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW." She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
**Here you go this is a longer chapter so if there is mistakes, I am sorry. To Cherry I still apologize about what I said it was stupid.  
Till next time Wolves.**


	12. Meh

**Hey y'all SoulWalker2014 and I actually have a surprise for y'all.**

**Cherry: Hey! HE LET ME WRITE! This is a treat for both me and you.**

**Me: We have decided to help write both of our stories. I will still be the one to update the most and we still have to listen to the other person's storyline.**

**C: But, like, I'm super forgetful… I can't even remember what chapter I was on.**

**Me:12.**

**C: WTF, TEAL?! I have 17, I think, on mine!**

**Me: Oh yeah**

**C: Exactly. And I can spell. You can't. I HATE YOUR SPELLING.**

**Me: I know. Now, let's get started.**

**{Regular pov.}**

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" Cherry screamed.

"What's the matter?" Teal asked.

"Please tell me you are joking. Please, Teal. That's something I would see in a nightmare. Ew," Cherry said.

"Sorry sis, but i watched you and Soul kiss right in front of me. I wish I was kidding," Teal replied.

"Ew. No," Cherry said, shaking her head.

"Sorry but it's strong magic if it brainwashed you. Also, you will be back under it after a while," Teal huffed.

"What are you talking about? She wasn't under a spell till you," Soul growled.

Cherry glares at him. Teal smirks at his friends glare.

"Soul, if you weren't acting so blonde at the moment, you can tell that you are acting like a complete idiot. This is Teal. Look at his teal eyes and hair. He doesn't use magic. I'm Cherry. I use magic… a lot. That is Teal. I am Cherry. See? We are normal! You aren't. Wait, Teal. You said that I will go back under the spell? Why?" Cherry asks.

"Yeah the freedom you have is temporary," He said calmly.

"Why temporary? Can't you fix it? You know a little bit of magic!" Cherry said.

"No, it's too strong for the little magic you taught me. I have warlock blood but not much." Teal explained.

"Then, how did you temporarily set me free?" Cherry asked.

"You're memory of a song that I had to sing." Teal answered.

"What did you sing?" Cherry asked.

"You're gunna go far kid." He said.

"Why that one? You coulda chose an entertaining one!" Cherry said.

"Cuz it had Kid's name in it, so I thought it'd get you out faster." He said.

"Really? That's… I'm… Whatever," Cherry said.

"Haha. Your face was priceless." He laughed.

"Shut up. You could've been smart and just sang, um, I don't know… something I like," she responds.

"Nah to easy." Teal joked. Cherry sighed.

"You are impossible."

"You two better tell us what the hell you're talking about before I blow you away!" Kid barked.

Teal had been arguing with Cherry so much that he hadn't noticed that Liz and Patty had changed. He smirked.

"So you'd shoot your real girlfriend" Teal antagonised.

"Ok. I don't remember that! When did that happen?!" Cherry said to Teal.

"You're suffering memory loss. It happened last week." He told her.

He sighed and watched as her hair flickered from red to blue. She fainted and Teal caught her. He walked handed her to Soul and stepped back.

"Well she'll be back under the spell in no time." He said sadly.

"Yeah sure she'll be "under" the spell." Kid said coldly.

Teal smirked and formed scythe blades at his wrists. Kid started shooting at him while the others paired up. Soul with Black star, Maka with Kacie, and Tsubaki with the now conscious Cherry.

Teal dodged casually as Kid shot at him as if it were a breeze. He then got close and tore Kid's jacket arm off with one slice. Kid kept on shooting as Teal's face became covered in shocked.

He jumped back a shouted at him his accent returning, "What in the hell. She must have changed ya'lls personalities."

"Yeah sure." Kacie spat at him.

He jumped back and started muttering under his breath. Maka swung Kacie and connected with his arm making a huge gash. She smiled in triumph only to be taken aback as it healed almost instantly. He smiled at her and dodged as Black star almost took off his head with Soul.

"Hazel he is your's and Kid's mother's creation how do we kill him?" Maka shouted.

Cherry swung at him and he jumped back.

She replied, "I don't know. His soul is so different from the others."

Teal smiled and tore a gash down Black stars arm. Black star cried out and swung at Teal's face. Teal caught his fist and flung him into Maka. They hit the ground hard.

Then out of nowhere they all heard, "Scream resonance."

Crona came out of the shadows and swung at Teal.

"What are you doing?" he yelled in anger.

He glanced over a Crona. His hair was white and his sword black. He walked with a swagger and smirked.

"It's about time I showed you the real me." He said confidently.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but school and football have been time consuming. I hope you like this chap. **

**Till next time wolves.**


	13. Happy birthday Cherry

**Hey guys I know its been a while but some stuff has happened. First off I got in a fight with Cherry. It was my fault so don't send her any hate mail. And second I have been going to a lot of football games.**

**Anyways let's get started.**

**{Teal's pov.}**

_Damn it. Shit shit shit. _All this was going through my head as Crona started slashing at my head. I keep dodging but I can't keep it up forever. I was so busy dodging that I didn't notice I was backing into a building wall. I hit it and then got stabbed in the shoulder.

"SHIT!" I growl in pain.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt little bitch?" Maka spat.

I thought to myself for a second. This will be dumb. I grabbed the sword catching Crona by surprise.

"You shouldn't have done that," I hissed.

I make a scythe at my wrist and slash his arm. Black blood pours out. He starts laughing as it starts turning into spikes. I just smile as I get impaled. He looks shocked as it only hit me in the already existing hole in my shoulder. I laugh and tried to stab him. An arrow shaped blade blocked my attempt.

"Medusa." I hiss.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" She smiled evilly as she spoke. "I am here to punish you for trying to ruin my plan the best way possible."

"You won't do a damn thing because it will ruin your illusion." I smile triumphantly.

She smiled as my face turned to horror. The blade stabs Kacie through the chest and Cherry across the stomach. I became enraged. My form shifted. The black and teal blood changed me into a dragon. I grabbed medusa and ripped her in half, but her soul escaped in a snake. Kid luckily shot her and I ate her soul. To bad I hadn't had 99 kishin souls. I ran over to Cherry and Kacie seeing if they were still breathing. Thank god they were. I picked them both up and took them to the emergency room. Sadly, shortly after though Soul and the others cornered me in the hall and started to yell at me.

"This is your damn fault!" Soul screamed at me.

"You just had to say your bluffing. You fucking dumbass!" Liz spat at me.

"You made Mr. Giraffe sad." Patty sobbed.

They just kept yelling and yelling. I couldn't take it I ran to the entrance and got in the parking lot until an arm stopped me. It was Kid.

"Dude where are you going? We still need you." He reasoned.

"I wish but they don't want me around anymore. I'm headed south. See you later kid."

**Alright I'm done sorry it's short but I agreed to post today and a happy birthday to Cherry every one please comment a happy birth day.**

**See you later wolves.**


End file.
